


[Podfic] Armchair

by dodificus



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus





	[Podfic] Armchair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Armchair](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9113) by Speranza. 



**Length:** 1:21:46

**File Size:** 87.8 MB (mp3) | 38 MB (m4b)

**Download:** Dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x491yw1byaxpi83/Armchair.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104263.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201105135.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted May 6th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/295184.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
